


Circle Stories Round 2 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games

by MODEliot



Series: Circle Stories - IFD 2020 [2]
Category: AO3 International Fanworks Day
Genre: Extreme angst, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Major Character Death only applies to story 2, and, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/pseuds/MODEliot
Summary: These are the stories that were created in the second game of Circle Stories for the 2020 International Fanworks Day Celebration.Hosted by C. Ryan Smith.
Series: Circle Stories - IFD 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	1. Giraffes in Space?

**Author's Note:**

> Rules: The moderator posts a sentence or two to begin the story, and from there,  
> participants take over. The first person to write another sentence or two to follow the last  
> accepted response continues the story. It will be left up to the discretion of the  
> moderator to choose which response to keep if there are multiple responses posted  
> very close together.
> 
> All the while, the moderator keeps track of the story as it progresses and periodically  
> reposts the whole story for reference. Each responder must wait until at least two  
> responses have been posted and accepted to take a new turn. The circle story goes as  
> long as it needs to.
> 
> The moderator cannot play.
> 
> *Note: The formatting was edited for clarity, but all errors in spelling, grammar, or capitalization were not changed. 
> 
> The first prompt was "Blocky the two-dimensional giraffe has something to say. "

Blocky the two-dimensional giraffe has something to say. He began with a loud cough. His neck reached out into space, he was speaking to those on the ISS. "Can you guys help me wipe humans off the planet?" 

The people on the ISS stared at him. "My good giraffe," they explained, "We are busy knitting." 

"But I wish for genocide, my good dudes", Blocky replied. 

"Why genocide when you can wear a bomb ass scarf?" 

"...I could do that...maybe...just maybe...it is time for peace?" Then Blocky moved into the ISS to live out his life with his new best friends, the human space people.


	2. Koala Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one that contains Major Character Death. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules: The moderator posts a sentence or two to begin the story, and from there,  
> participants take over. The first person to write another sentence or two to follow the last  
> accepted response continues the story. It will be left up to the discretion of the  
> moderator to choose which response to keep if there are multiple responses posted  
> very close together.
> 
> All the while, the moderator keeps track of the story as it progresses and periodically  
> reposts the whole story for reference. Each responder must wait until at least two  
> responses have been posted and accepted to take a new turn. The circle story goes as  
> long as it needs to.
> 
> The moderator cannot play.
> 
> *Note: The formatting was edited for clarity, but all errors in spelling, grammar, or capitalization were not changed.
> 
> The first prompt was "We are no longer serving orange juice in the cafeteria due to an incident involving a step ladder and an aged koala bear. "
> 
> Prior to starting this round, it was decided that this round was going to be the Angst round, and every submission had to be as angsty as they could be.

We are no longer serving orange juice in the cafeteria due to an incident involving a step ladder and an aged koala bear. The koala bear had frequent nightmares of his dead wife... She was killed by a step ladder… She was murdered just inches away from her own door, beaten to death with the stepladder placed near her, a sick calling card, a taunt, they never found the killer… Now he grieved his sorrows to the empty orange juice box, exclaiming “WHY ME, OH, ORANGE JUICE, WHY ME?” 

"Because she wasn't who you thought she was." The orange juice box replied. "She was actually an orange in disguise!" the orange juice revealed. 

The Koala threw the orange juice across the room on impulse, before feeling so bad about it when it hit the wall, exploding juice everywhere. 

The old koala, full of grief, walked into the fires, pain too much to bear. 'That's enough, I must say goodbye now' , 'She betrayed me, that old bit-' And then, he died.


	3. Día de los Muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules: The moderator posts a sentence or two to begin the story, and from there,  
> participants take over. The first person to write another sentence or two to follow the last  
> accepted response continues the story. It will be left up to the discretion of the  
> moderator to choose which response to keep if there are multiple responses posted  
> very close together.
> 
> All the while, the moderator keeps track of the story as it progresses and periodically  
> reposts the whole story for reference. Each responder must wait until at least two  
> responses have been posted and accepted to take a new turn. The circle story goes as  
> long as it needs to.
> 
> The moderator cannot play.
> 
> *Note: The formatting was edited for clarity, but all errors in spelling, grammar, or capitalization were not changed.
> 
> The first prompt was "That house is haunted, but not for the reason you probably think."
> 
> Prior to starting this round, it was decided that this round was going to be the Fluff round, and every submission had to be as FLUFFY as they could be.

That house is haunted, but not for the reason you probably think. Yes, it is haunted by what we call 'teenagers.' But these are not your average teenagers, no sir, they all have special abilities, they mostly use them to mess around though… Special abilities, to be able to transcend into the "spiritual" plane - we did say the house was haunted, didn't we?

These super powered teenagers also liked to help little old ladies cross the street, but invisible so no one knows it's them. They usually interacted with the spirits of little children and animals who left the mortal world too early. Giving them a place in their home, just to 'adopt' them in the end. 

Each dia de los muertos there’s a huge line outside so they end up throwing a house party that invites the townspeople to come see their deceased relatives and pets. 

They also help out with clearing demons and even purifying them (this turns the demons into little pet like spirits) they like to adopt out these pets to ghosts who are feeling lonely. Sometimes the teenagers would also put willing ghosts into physical objects so that they can watch over their family members wherever they go. 

They never expect or request anything in return, always doing it from the good of their hearts. Some could say they are angels.


End file.
